When you're gone…
by doc boy
Summary: based on 'what are little girls made of'. Ben says he'll miss Gwen if she really does go to Anodtie... does he really mean it?
1. Chapter 1 When you're gone

When you're gone…

I just watched the bwen clip in you tube called 'when you're gone' and I didn't even watch half the video and it gave me inspiration for this fic. I hope you enjoy it… this fic is based on the episode from AF called 'what are little girls made of' it takes on where Gwen runs over the roof of her house after what Verdona told her… so here it goes…

I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force

Chapter 1 I love you…

"Come with me Gwen… you will be unstoppable! You could master your powers if you come with me to Anodite!"

Gwen bit her lip for a minute and looked behind to look at her cousin and Kevin and then turned around at hr grandmother and said

"but what abut my friends?...)

"They will have to stay here… that's the price you will have to pay along, with destroying your body. But that's not as important…" said Verdona

"DESTROY MY BODY?!" exclaimed Gwen..

"There's no need to get all excited dear... it's not a painful procedure… besides you will look much better with your new look…"

"No! I don't want a new look! I like they I look now! okay?!"

"Humph... please... do me a favor... you would look much, much better as an alien... you saw my true look. I think it looks great…"

Gwen looked surprised and disgusted at the same time and said

"Actually, I think that look is disgusting and repulsive. I'd rather give up my powers and die rather than look like that…" said Gwen coldly...

"Look Gwen, that's not the point. The point is that you will be able to push your powers to their limits! Come on with me and we can do it…" said Verdona and held Gwen's hands, but Gwen immediately pulled them away and said:

"Forget it! I'm not going!" and ran off to the roof with a small sob…

"What a strange little girl she is…" said Verdona...

"Oh grandma… SHUT UP! Open your eyes will you?! Don't you see Gwen doesn't want this? Why won't you just go to hell and leave us alone!?" yelled Ben at his grandmother, trying to stand up for his cousin as he ran off to the roof to try to comfort her as Kevin followed him. Ben could hear his mother saying in an irritated voice, because of what he said to Verdona

"Ben!"

On the roof…

Gwen was sitting there crying softly. Ben sat down beside her, put his hand on her shoulder and said in a soft and comforting voice

"Gwen?..."

Gwen, whose face was in her palms, lifted it and said

"I don't know what to do Ben… on one hand, now that I think of it, it does sound kind of tempting… but I don't want to loose my friends and my body…"

Ben bit his lip and said (this is the part that inspired me)

"Well I'll miss you if you go…" he finished that sentence with a sad expression on his face…

"You will?..." asked Gwen with hope in her voice…

Ben's cheeks turned slightly red and said

"yes Gwen... of course I will miss you… why shouldn't I? You're my best friend and only cousin…" right after he realized he said 'best friend' he covered his mouth with his hands…

_"Shit…" _he thought

'you… really consider me as your best friend Ben?..." she asked softly with even more hope in her voice as if she had trouble believing it…

Ben looked nervous and his face has turned red.

"Yes Gwen… I do…" and then closed his eyes tightly waiting for Gwen to do her worst. But instead, she did something different. She hugged him lovingly and tightly and kissed him on the lips which caught him of guard and once done, said to him

'thanks Ben… *sigh* thank you so much… you have no idea how much that means to me…"

Ben was in a lose of words… he felt like a 2,000 volts shock of electricity as been injected into his body, with Gwen hugging and kissing him like that; his cheeks became redder than any other substance known to man; he felt nervous and he could barley move or breathe. He managed to stutter without much air in his lungs

'S…sure… y…you're very welcome G…Gwen…"

Gwen smiled and hugged him even tighter and kissed him on the lips once more and whispered in his ear

"Thanks Ben… you're the best friend and cousin anyone could ever have… _I love you…_" she whispered those last few words even more softly in his ear and laid a peck kiss on his ear and walked back into the house, leaving Ben and Kevin behind…

Ben's minds was swimming and he had this wide goofy smile on his face and said quietly

_"She loves me?... *sigh*m y dream has finally come true… she finally said it… I gotta tell her I love her back…" _said Ben softly as he let out another dreamy and happy sigh…

Ben let out one more sigh as though he was in love, (and indeed he was) and then the world span around him and he passed out from happiness while sill smiling in a happy and goofy way.

Kevin picked him and said

"Okay, lover boy. Just calm down…' as he carried him inside and put him on Gwen's bed… (bad mistake…) as he went back downstairs as Ben still laid there on Gwen's bed with the dreamy and goofy look still on his face…

Hours pass…

Gwen walks into her room to find Ben sleeping in her bed and said surprisingly

"Ben?..." she stood above him and saw that goofy look was still on his face… she could hear him mutter quietly in his sleep

"_Gwen… Gwen… I love you… I'm crazy about you…i always have been… I'm sorry I didn't say this until now and when you confessed on the roof…"_ he then licked his lips hungrily and continued to say but in a much quitter tone…

_Her lips… they taste so good. They taste like cherry flavor… I love cherries... oh how I would love to taste those lips again…"_

"you got it Ben…" whispered his red haired cousin and smiled, as she sat besides him in bed, leaned above him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips which shortly afterwards became a French kiss, which has caused Ben to wake up, as he put his arms round Gwen while she did the same, and when they desperately had to breathe. Their lips departed and Gwen said

"Your wish has been granted…"

Ben looked a little shocked for a moment as he put his lips on Gwen's once again as they kissed fierilyer than ever while moaning in the process, as Ben pulled his cousin towards him (which cause her to yelp-like always) and laid her down besides him in her bed as they began to drift back to sleep while hugging each other in the cutest looking way imaginable…

To be continued….

Ah… there's nothing like a fresh cup of Bwen to get you started in the morning… don't you think… (Actually it's before morning here in Israel. It's 3.29 AM) anyway I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2 'I don't want to leave you'

Chapter 2 'I don't want to leave you…'

Ben and Gwen were still sleeping. Cuddled up in bed… it was now 2.00 AM and they were fast asleep… Ben rubbed his hands on Gwen's arm in his sleep while hugging her…

Hours pass…

It was now 8.20 AM and Gwen and her boyfriend AKA cousin were still sleeping beside each other…

Gwen's mother was now walking up the stairs and knocked on Gwen's door and said

"Gwen, it's me. Can I come in?..."

"_Sure… whatever…"_ muttered Gwen after being woken up by her mother as she opened the door and said

"Listen Gwen… I just wanted to apologize about last night…" Gwen's mother stopped in mid sentence and looked at her daughter in astonishment as she saw her sleeping beside her cousin.

"What in heaven's name do you think you're doing Gwen?!"

Gwen opened her eyes and sat up in her bed as Ben did the same several seconds afterwards and said still sleepy…

"What do you mean?..."

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I MEAN! YOU WERE SLEEPINJG NEXT TO YOUR COUSIN! THAT'S WHAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW UPSET THAT MAKES ME?!"

Gwen looked behind her and saw Ben sitting there looking at her with a little fear in his face and then Gwen became slightly pale…

"I… I… I can explain mom!..."

"I don't want to hear it Gwen! I already understand. You are NOT supposed to fall in love with your cousin! It's freaking disgusting and it's also a freaking taboo for G-d sake!.. Don't EVER let me catch you with this kind of behavior with your cousin ever again! Do you understand me?!"

"NO MOM! I don't understand you! I love him okay?! You can't tell me who I can fall in love with and who I can not! Alright?! And I don't care he's my cousin! I love him despite that! I would never leave him or separate from him! I love him too much!..." said Gwen and finished the sentence with a sad expression on her face… but Gwen's mother wasn't convinced…

"Then I'll have to separate you two by force! I'm gonna call Ben's parents and update them about this outrageous incident. I'm gonna make sure you two are not gonna see each other until further notice. Or maybe until this madness ends!..."

No mom! Please!... you can't do that to me!... I love him…" said Gwen with a pleading look in her eyes as she started to cry… and Gwen's mom noticed it… she looked at her daughter right in the eyes and said softly

"I'm sorry…" and turned to her nephew and said

"Come on Ben. You should be getting home now…"

Ben looked at her and at Gwen and again at his aunt in disbelief and said.

"No!... I'm not leaving!... and I'm not gonna let you separate us!... right Gwen?" he looked at his cousin with hope in his eyes.

"Absolutely Ben… you hear that mom?"

"We are NOT gonna let you do this!..." she said.

"Don't make this worse for yourself Gwen. The more you argue, the longer you will be grounded after you cousin leaves… for the last time…"

Gwen's eyes opened wide and disbelief and shock…

"You can't ground me! I did nothing wrong!... you can't do this to me!..."

"Nothing wrong Gwen? You are IN LOVE WITH YOUR COUSIN! IT'S _VERY_ WRONG!... you're grounded until further notice!... and Ben I'm asking you to go home now…"

Gwen bit her lip as she looked at her cousin sadly as he looked at her with the same sad and heartbroken face… he got up from her bed and gave his cousin one last hug… which made Gwen's mom roll her eyes as she turned her back to them…

"I'm sorry Gwen… I love you… I always will… and don't worry sweetie… we'll sort this out…" he said and laid a soft kiss on her lips and gave her one last hug and separated and said shortly afterwards…

"Goodbye Gwen…" he said with eyes full of tears…

"I love you Ben…" said Gwen with eyes soaking with tears and some already dripping down her face… as she gave Ben one last hug and kiss on the lips which he returned and once separated, he walked out of the room and closed the door while crying softly…

"As for you, young lady, you're grounded for two weeks… no. You know what? I have a better idea. You are grounded for five weeks and you are forbidden to get close to your cousin while at school! And you are forbidden to see him or interact with him at all until further notice!..."

Gwen's face had an expression that showed that she was obviously heartbroken… her eyes were so soaked with tears, that her eyes sockets were beginning to get too small for the amount of tears because so many tears were coming out at one time, that there wasn't enough room for them in her eye sockets… there were more tears coming in than tears coming out… so there were too many of them… and that was only the way it looked like on the outside… on the inside, she felt like her heart fell in her stomach and shattered in it like a vase into a million pieces… she felt heartbroken. She felt angry… she felt like she was betrayed by her family… and she even felt like wanted revenge but she knew she couldn't do it, because she would be hurting her own mother. And she knew she couldn't hurt her... no matter how much she hated her now…

"I hate you…" said Gwen coldly as a tear dripped down her right eye and then the tears stopped falling out as the sad and heartbroken expression on Gwen's eyes was replaced by anger and rage… her hand glowed in purple for a few seconds and said to her mother

"Leave me alone now…"

Her mother nodded and closed the door behind her… Gwen then threw herself on her bed and started to cry… she cried until she fell asleep which was about twenty minutes afterwards…

Unfortunately, Ben had the same fate. He has been grounded. And he hated it… and so did Gwen… they were both very angry at their parents and just wanted to run away from home and be together… for the rest of their lives even… these were the thoughts that ran through their minds as the sun went down on the west part of the horizon as Ben and Gwen began to feel drift away sleep… and it was a sleep they didn't want to wake up from…

Sorry for this ending. Please don't flame me… anyway Gwen and Ben's parents rejected their relationship… how will they cope with this fact? Are Ben and Gwen's parents gonna be convinced about their children's relationship? And are they gonna ever accept them as a couple?...

Tune in to find out…

Please leave reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	3. Chapter 3 HELP!

Chapter 3 HELP!

Several weeks have passed since Ben and Gwen were caught red handed. They were still grounded and they hated it. they hated it because their parents wouldn't understand… wouldn't understand that they love each other even though it's a taboo. What made them even more upset is that they were forbidden to see each other. And they hated that…

Two weeks later…

Ben was about to visit Gwen behind their parents' back. He was walking down the street towards he house he reached he cried out in shock. Gwen was going up in flames!

"Holy shit!" yelled Ben as he ran into the house to check if Gwen was inside. The only problem is that he could not use the Omnitrix because it has seemed to break down some time before. So he couldn't use big chill to put out the flames… he wanted to call 911 to get help. But he thought it was too risky. Gwen might be trapped inside and calling the fire department would take a few minutes which might be critical. So he decided not to. He ran towards the front door but found it locked.

"Shit!!" yelled Ben as he tried to kick the door down but to know avail…

"come on you bastard!!!!!" yelled Ben with great frustration as the adrenaline began to flow in his body, which is what allowed him to eventually kick the door down several seconds later… he jumped into Gwen's burning house.

Ben coughed because of the thick smoke but managed to yell:

"GWEN!!!!"

No answer. Ben began to cough and wheeze. He called out again.

"GWEN!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" still no one answered his call.

"Shit!" yelled Ben once again, as he ran up the stairs towards Gwen's bed room.

Ben coughed as he reached her room with the door wide open and there was smoke all over the room. He walked in, waving his hand trying to wave some of the smoke away. And that's when he saw her. Lying motionless on the ground and her shirt has just caught fire just as he got in and the fire was spreading rapidly. Her skin was now burning. He had to do something. He took of his jacket and wrapped it around her to choke the flames and it worked. Ben continued to cough. He felt like he was beginning to loose it because of all the smoke he was breathing. He had to get Gwen and himself out of there and fast. He held her by the cheeks and shook her body trying to wake her up…

"Gwen! *cough* Gwen! Can you hear me?"

Gwen didn't answer. She just lay there in her burning room in her burning house.

"Gwen can you hear me? Please Gwen… answer me damn it!" said Ben as he continued to shake her body and gave her small slaps on the cheeks. Nothing happened. That was that. Ben would have to carry her out of the house. He grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his shoulder and began to carry her down the stairs and out of the house, as he began to hear sirens…. As he walked down the stairs he heard a cracking sound and the next thing he knew the step his was standing in failed and he fell into a small flame beneath it. Ben screamed out in pain and agony as he dropped Gwen's limp body which caused her to roll down the stairs and into another small flame with her right arm and leg in it. If Ben didn't get out of the small pit he was in both he and Gwen are going to die. Gwen was lying right next to the door, just a few meters away from it. He would have to get out of the pit with his burning legs, grab her and get her out of the burning house. So he put his two hands on the step, but then felt agonizing pain in his right hand. He put it on a small flame. He tapped and rolled his hand on his shirt and then put his arm on that spot on his shirt to put out the flame. He then put down his burned hand on a not burning spot on the step and with a very excoriating effort, pulled himself out of the pit and ran down the stairs with his still burning feet, grabbed Gwen, and ran out of the house and pushed her body onto her front lawn. But they were still burning. But instead of putting himself out first, He put out Gwen; he took of his T shirt and wrapped it around her hand, and once the flame was out he did the same with her leg. Right afterwards he began to roll back and forth on the lawn to put out the flames and eventually did. The sirens were now very loud and he could see the red flashing lights of the fire trucks, ambulance and police cars approaching down the block as everything turned white and he passed out…

Ben felt as though he was in a dream. He felt and 'saw' and 'heard' people talking in hurried or worried voices. He saw doctors in surgery outfits and masks treating him with a bright white light on top of him. He felt water touching him but not waking him up… he heard voices talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. They were slow and garbled. He felt a sting on his left arm as somebody stuck an infusion needle into his vein. He felt himself being wheeled into the operating room again without knowing why… he 'asked himself' if he was even still alive. He couldn't even tell anymore if he was even actually asking himself anything at all, or it was some other unexplainable phenomenon… he managed to make out of the voices he heard some crying and sobbing… he heard some female voice speak but couldn't make out who it was and what was the person saying… and then, everything had turned black and then white and then black again…

Ben had lost four days…

Ben began to open his eyes… he was in a hospital bed and his face, Hand and feet hurt…

"BEN!" he heard a voice cry as his mother embraced him into a happy hug.

"Mom? Dad?... wha… what happened?"

"You and Gwen were in a fire a few days ago… you tried to save her even before saving yourself. That's why you're in such bad condition… Gwen's condition however is better, thanks to your brave and good heartness…"

"Is she okay though?" Ben asked in concern.

"Yeah she's fine. Don't worry Ben…" said Sandra, reassuring her son that his cousin/girlfriend was alright.

"Listen Ben, about what was going between you and your cousin… we know we have forbidden you to see each other because you two were… well… you know... in love… We thought it was best. But now we realize that we were wrong. We now realize that your relationship is good and it basically saved Gwen's life, because if two were not meeting secretly and you wouldn't have been there when it happened, she could have been dead by now. So first of all we want to say that we are very proud of for what you did and we thank you for it and that, and that we are sorry we forbidden your relationship in the beginning…"

A pause

"We also want to say that we didn't quite understand it in the beginning and couldn't appreciate it properly and we are sorry for that too Ben… I have been told that after you got Gwen out of the house, you put her out before even putting yourself out even though you were in worse condition. I'm proud of you for that Ben... You were a real hero. But a hero while being yourself and not one of your aliens... you wouldn't have done that unless you truly loved her, so I and your father and Gwen's parents would like to tell you that we now accept your relationship…" finished Sandra with a smile as she put her hand on Ben's bandaged hand…

Ben just lay there for a few seconds and then smiled widely and said:

"Thanks Mom. You know that means a whole lot to me and Gwen…"

"It's the least we could do to fix our mistake… aside for apologizing. But if you don't accept our apology then I can understand that… but we also wanted you to know that approve you being with your cousin…" said Sandra.

"Don't worry Mom. I accept your apology…" said Ben and then smiled.

"Thanks Ben. That means a lot to me and your father and Gwen's parents…"

"You're very welcome Mom… you're very welcome…" said Ben as his mother embraced him into a warm thankful hug. Once separated, Ben heard a female voice say:

"It's good to have back Benny…"

Ben turned to his right and saw Gwen sitting in the bed right next to him.

"GWEN!" yelled Ben as he embraced his cousin in very warm. Loving, happy and relived hug… (Her bed was right next to his)

"I thouuughhtt you diieedd….." Ben said in trembling voice as tears began to pour out of his eyes like rain from heaven… he was so happy to see Gwen was alright he just couldn't stop crying. Gwen hugged him back and smiled warmly as she began to cry too as she stroke his hair and back while hugging him…

"shh… I'm fine Ben… I'm fine… all thanks to you my love… I don't quite know what happened… when I was in my room I heard a few windows break and the next thing I knew my house was on fire. Someone must have thrown a bottle full of flammable fluid and lit and threw it, causing the fire to spread fast… (I forgot what those thing are called) the fire spread so quickly I couldn't get out. And at a certain point I had trouble breathing and then I fainted. If you wouldn't have showed up, I wouldn't be here talking about… you saved my life Ben. But not as alien Ben, but as the real Ben…"

"The same… Ben… I fell in love with…" said Gwen as her lips grew closer and closer to her cousin's as they began to kiss passionately, then Frenchly and then makeoutingly… they were so happy to see each other. They thought the other one was dead. But they now knew the other one was alive and well, and they couldn't be happier about it… they loved each other dearly and they were so happy to kiss each other like that now… they felt there was exploding adrenaline within them while they were kissing as they now kissed faster, stronger, wilder, more passionately, more Frenchly makeoutingly and a million times more fierily lovingly and passionatly… not a million. But a googolplex time as much. Once their lips separated they looked each other in the eyes, with their lips a mere centimeter away from each other and they then hugged each other and Ben said:

"I'm so glad you're okay Gwen… I love you… so much…" said Ben as he continued to cry again…

"shh… it's okay Ben… it's okay…so do I my love… so do I…" replied Gwen as she continued to hug Ben and stroked the back of his head and back while hugging him, as she began to cry herself…

To be continued…

Well finally I updated this story. Sorry it took so long. Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it eve more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	4. Chapter 4 the road to recovery

Chapter 4 the road to recovery

I'm very sorry for the long update. I kept postponing it and I had writers block

It has been two weeks since the fire and Ben and Gwen were still in the hospital recovering from the burns. They also needed physical therapy. At least ben did from all his burns

Ben and Gwen were in the same room and it was now morning and were having a morning chat when the nurse came in

"Hi" she said

"How are we feeling today?"

"Oh you know, the usual… like a brunt steak…" said Ben as Gwen laughed

"Maybe this will help" said the nurse as she gave him his usual pain medicine and a cup of water as Ben took it and the nurse did the same thing with Gwen.

"Okay I'm going to get your breakfast I'll be back soon" said the nurse and walked out

"I can't believe we've been here for two weeks" said Gwen

"Neither can I" admitted Ben as the nurse walked in with their reakfeast and they started to eat.

Some hours later

Ben was being pushed in a wheel chair, towards the physical therapy room, since he can't walked because he burned his feet durning the accident.

"Okay Mr. Tennyson. Try to move your legs up as far as you can" said the doctor

Ben pushed his feet up and was frowning with great effort

"Very good now try it again" said the doctor obeyed

"Now try it with these half a KG weight as ben did as he was told and struggled to lift his legs

Gwen's physical therapy was mainly working on her stomach muscles because of her injuries during the fire

"Okay now slowly bend your back down and try to touch your tows" said the nurse as Gwen hunched but groaned and fell to the ground. The nurse hurried to her and helped her out

"Are you okay Ms. Tennyson?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just hurt myself"

"Do you need a doctor or a pain killer pill?"

"No I'll be fine thanks"

"Are you sure?" asked the nurse

"Yeah I'm sure" said Gwen as she continued to exercise

That evening…

Ben and Gwen were eating supper at the hospital while watching TV. They were watching a movie called back to the future. Actually it was a marathon of the entire trilogy. After the third movie ended, Ben asked his cousin

"So what did you think of the Bttf trilogy Gwen?" I liked it but I didn't like the ending to be honest"

"Neither did I to tell you the truth" admitted ben

'You know a have a friend whose nuts over back to the future"

"Oh really? Who's that?"

"His name is Tani Spero. (That's me by the way) He's a nice guy, he's with me in high school"

'Cool" said Gwen

"Yeah. He's the one who told me about in the first place"

"Uh huh…" said Gwen

"Yeah" replied her cousin as he stretched and yawned

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay. Goodnight Gwen"

"Goodnight" replied his cousin as she took out a book and started reading it for a while until she fell asleep as well, and would wake up as a healthier person than she is now and for more recover treatment…

To be continued…

I'm sorry it was so short, I had writers block and I was short with time. Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on you way out…

Thank you…

PS: as mentioned the Tani Speo mention is me. I did that as a joke and so I could put myself into the story and just for the heck of it. An in case ou were wondering, yes I do like back to the future but maybe not as much as I used to.

See you around


	5. Chapter 5 life is good

Chapter 5 life is good It's been four years since that horrible fire at Gwen house and she and Ben had long been healed. The two are now nineteen years old and are taking a walk on the shore line during dusk of valentine's day. The sea was beautifully calm. It almost looked like sparkling glass that went on for hundreds of miles and was now painted in the color of the orange sky. It was beautiful... Just beautiful... Ben turned to Gwen "What do you say we sit down on the sand and watch the sunset?" "Sure that sounds nice" said Gwen and they sat down on the sand and watched the sun disappear under the ocean "It's beautiful" said Gwen "Yeah it is..." said Ben and they both smiled due to his remark "Tell me something Gwen, what do you think you're doing over the next forty fifty years?" "What do you mean?" asked Gwen Ben reached for his pocket and took out a blue box "I was wondering if you would like to marry me" he said and smiled as she smilied too and said "Yes. I would like to marry you" they both smilied due to her remark as Ben slipped the ring on her finger as they kissed passionately, looking forward to and happy about their new future... To be continued... Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out... Thank you.., PS: I'm sorry this chapter was so short... 


	6. Chapter 6 let's go

This chapter is dedicated to the people who perished in the cruise ship that drowned near Italy. May they rest in peace  
Chapter 6 let's go  
When we last saw our two love birds Ben has proposed marriage to his cousin. We rejoin them on the day of their wedding, ready to start their life together.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of these two fine people: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson and Gwendolyn Tennyson. If there is anyone here who doesn't think these two people should be wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace" said the priest and once he saw nobody responded he continued  
"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" said the priest and smiled as Ben kissed his cousin and new wife on the lips as they started to walk out of the church hand in hand. Outside the church was a limo waiting for them which would take them to the sea port, where they will get on a cruise ship which will take them to their honeymoon in Paris. Once at the port and after they were done with the security check they were waiting in line to get on the ship. Once it was their turn the sailor said  
"Good afternoon and welcome to the SS Bellwood express. May I see your tickets please? Ben and Gwen obeyed and the sailor said  
"Thank you very much and enjoy your cruise" he smiled at them as the couple smiled back and walked in...  
Several hours later...  
The ship has left the port and is en route to France. When they looked back they couldn't see Bellwood anymore; they were now completely surrounded by ocean water. It was dusk and the water and the sky were simply beautiful. More beautiful than the sunset they saw a few months back. It was breathtaking... So breathtaking you would need CPR to recover but thankfully that wasn't necessary...  
The next morning was nicely calm and the two decided to go to the pool and maybe get a little bit tanned. Once there Ben got into the pool and started swimming while Gwen was sitting on a beach chair and tried to get some tan. After a few minutes of sitting there Ben swam towards the edge of the pool where she was sitting at and asked her  
"Hey Gwen don't you wanna come in? The water's great"  
"No it's okay I'm fine" she said  
"Okay" he replied and then looked at the bottom of the pool.  
"Hey, is that an oyster down there?" he said  
"Where?" Gwen asked with excitement and got up to look at the water  
"I don't see anything"  
Ben smiled and grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her into the water and he immediately started to laugh  
"Ugh... Ben!" yelled Gwen  
"I'm sorry Gwen... I couldn't resist..." he said between laughs as she smiled too and splashed water at his face  
"Hey!" he said with irritation  
"Hey back at you!" said Gwen happily and playfully as she splashed water at him again. Only this time Ben splashed back and they found themselves in a splashing fight and were having a heck of a time... And they couldn't be happier about it... Yeah...  
To be continued...  
Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out...  
Thank you...

PS: I'm sorry it came out kinda rushed and it was so short again


End file.
